The Adventures of a Paladin
by Fulcrum1758
Summary: NOTE: I am using a non playable race, a snow elf, as this character follows a build. and i HAVE completed the Dawnguard DLC so this story may contain spoilers. This story follows Paladin Vale, and his many adventures.i do realize Serana is highly over used, and she will most likely be continually used through out this story. Through peril and triumph Vale will pull throug.


NOTE: I AM writing about my non playable race, a snow elf. (i just used dunmer and made him really pale, to resemble a snow elf) Sorry i used a non playable race.  
i have also completed the Dawnguard DLC, and i may include a few spoilers, so spoiler alert.

Chapter 1

Vale was doing his normal thing, clearing the cave and reaches of Forgotten Vale of Falmer. As a Paladin in the Chantry of Auriel, it was duty to keep it safe. "Almost done..." Vale said to himself as he sets up camp for the night. Vale is alone right now. He finishes pitching his tent,  
Vale lays out a fur blanket, as a make-shift bed. His Falmer Curiass is finally starting to weigh down on his shoulders. He takes off the curiass, exposing his chest.  
He is rather large for an elf, about the size of a slightly built Nord. He lays the curiass next to his bed, then lays in his make-shift bed. After two hours of light sleep, Vale is awoken by noise outside. He peeks out of his tent, greeted by the sight of Falmer, ravaging his camp. Vale puts on his Falmer Curiass,  
as quietly as possible. he grabs his weapon, ironically enough, two dwarven daggers, an Ebony Mace, and Auriels Shield. He grips Auriels Shield, and unsheathed his Ebony Mace, careful not to disturb his dagger behind it. Vale bursts out of his tent like greased lightning, a Falmer taking the charge. he is knocked forward,  
staggering before hissing at Vale. A second Falmer runs up, swinging his Falmeer sword fast, yet powerful. Vale blocks the blow, Auriels Shield abosrbing the energy.  
However, Vale is staggered by the blow. He gains his footing again, then swings at the Falmer with his mace towards the bottom of the Falmers jaw, but the Falmer moves barely out of the way, but is still grazed. The first Falmer comes up again, both now hiss angrily. "Hello gentlemen." Vale says this sarcastically, and the Falmer respond with another angry hiss. Vale Sheathes his Mace, and drops Auriels shield. The Falmer use this opportunity to attack. Both swing at Vale, who dodges with speed. The Falmer miss each other, and Vale sprints back in between them. before the Falmer can react, Vale burys a dagger in both of the Falmers chest.  
...

Vale is now out of the cave, his mace and shield in hand. He stands on the balcony of the Inner Sanctum of the Chantry. He walks over to Knight-Paladin Gelebor,  
striking up a converstion. "Gelebor?" Vale asks, curiosity in his voice. "Yes Vale?" Gelebor responds, seeming bored. "What do you do when no one else is here?"  
Vale asks, still curiosity within his voice. "That is none of your buisness." Gelebor Responds. Vale raises his arms innocently. "Okay, I'm off for adventure." "I swear your gonna end up dead one day, Vale." Gelebor says, slight concern in his voice. "Gelebor i have heard that numerous times, and i almost always come back."  
Vale says, slightly annoyed. "Except that one time." Gelebor says. Vale sighs, annoyed that Gelebor brought it up. "Gelebor...Can you let that go." Vale says,  
still annoyed. Gelebor gestures to the scar on Vales face. "Okay, how was i supposed to know that those Bandits tamed a sabre cat?" Vale says this almost angrily.  
"Still, you need to be more careful next time, or there wont be a next time." Gelebor says flatly. "Okay, Okay, Okay." Vale responds, the same flatness as Gelebor. Vale walks off, his mace dangling from its sheath on Vales leg. He climbs up the ice cliff that was over stairs, Vale always presumed. He leaves the former Arch-Curates throne room. He leaves the Inner Sanctum, as hes done a thousand times before.

...

Vale now stands in front of Fort Dawnguard. He pushes open the gate, enough for his body to fit through, pushing it closed behind him. He enters the circular entry room. Vale stands in the middle, scanning around for another member of the Dawnguard. He spots Gunmar, walking to the bedrooms. He rushes up, hoping to catch him before he makes to the room. "Gunmar!" Vale shouts across the room. Gunmar turns to greet Vale. "Hello Vale, here for some weapons or armor?" Gunmar says, half tired.  
"Not this time, Gunmar. I was hoping you had some work avaliable." Vale says, hopeful. "I do. Theres a vampire nest in Solsthiem. Hroldufs House." Gunmar says,  
informativly. "Okay, i will need some help..is Serana around?" Vale asks. Gunmar laughs hardily at Vales question. "What's so funny?" vale asks, almost angrily. "Haha, Lad...it has only been you and her for the last year." Gunamr says, still trying to hold back laughter. Vale goes red as the forge fire. He grunts,  
then walks off to find Serana. He finds Serana sitting in the dark, near a spiral staircase that leads up one of the towers. "Hey Serana." Vale says. "What now?"  
Serana says, slightly annoyed. "Want to come with me?" Vale responds. "Thought you'd never ask." She responds, standing from the chair. The two leave Fort Dawnguard,  
they now stand in Dayspring Canyon. "Where are we going?" Serana asks, rather abruptly. "To Solsthiem. We are clearing out a Vampire nest." Vale says, rather suprised at the sudden question. "Oh..Okay." Serana says. The two leave Dayspring Canyon, starting west towards Riften. They approach the bridge, and a mugger appears in front of Vale and Serana. "Hey! all your valuables, now!" the Mugger barks. " How about no?" Vale says, stepping face to face with the Mugger. "You wanna get gutted like a fish?" the Mugger asks, looking over Vale. "Try me!" Vale says, unsheathing his Ebony Mace. Before Vale can swing, the Mugger stabs Vale through the stomach. Vale lets out a cry of pain. He drops to one knee, panting. Serana steps forward, Charging an Ice Spike in her left hand. She releases it, it plunges into the Muggers leg,  
temporarily disabling him. Vale attempts to stand up, but a huge sting of pain prevents that. Serana walks to Vale, helping him stand. "T-t-thanks Serana." Vale says,  
trying to suppress another cry of pain. Vale trys to walk again, but the sting of pain stos him again. "No. dont move, we will get you to a Healer." Serana says,  
looking worriedly at Vale. He passes out slowly, the last thing he saw was Serana carrying him towards Riften.

...  
Vale wakes up, looking at the sky. He sits up, a bearable surge of pain goes through his wound. He grimaces, but still continues to sit up. He looks around. Vale is alone outside the main gate of Riften. The stable is full of horses as usual, and the carriage driver and carriage is gone. He spots the carriage behind the stable,  
and presumes the driver is resting somewhere. Vale lays back down, taking a final look at Skyrims night sky. He closes his eyes, hoping for some rest, voluntary rest. Vale wakes up, and looks around now. The carriage is back in its normal place, fully manned. The horses in the stable are being tended to by the keeper.  
"So you're finally awake." a voice from behind him says. Vale recognizes the voice, but can't place the voice right away. He feel a hand on his shoulder, then pulls the hand until the head is past his, and with the other hand, grabs his dwarven dagger and puts it to the head near his. "whoa...easy." Vale recognizes the voice as Serana. "Oh...sorry.." vale says, rather embarassed. Vale lets go of Serana, and sheaths his dagger. "Am i ready to move and go on adventures?" Vale asks,  
excitment high in his voice. "Well..um..about that..." Serana says...looking away from Vale. Vale recognizes that he can't go on adventures for a while. "Oh..I'm going to be at home for a while?" Vale says, looking at his bandaged wound. "You can stand and move, just not fight." Serana says, in an explanatory tone. "Oh, so..I'm going to take the carriage home, then stay there for a while..." Vale says, sounding very dejected. "Sorry." Serana says, very empatheticly. "Don't be, Serana. it was my fault, i shouldn't have played "Hero" and stepped in front of him." Vale says, still dejected. "I can-" Serana syas, but is cut off by Vale. "No, Serana. It's fine.  
I can take care of myself." Vale says, in a serious tone. Vale Stands up, and holds out his hand for a handshake with Serana. She takes his hand, and shakes it. Vale drops his arm to his side. He walks to the carriage, and talks to the carriage driver. "Excuse me sir, can you take me to Whiterun?" Vale asks politely. "Sure. 20 gold please." Vale hands him 20 gold, then climbs into the back of the carriage.

...

Vale hops off the carriage, in front of the Whiterun stables. He thanks the carriage driver, then makes his way to the Whiterun gate. Vale greets the guards,  
then opens the gate to the city. He looks around the city, it's in its normal, afternoon rabble. Vale makes his way through the small crowd, and the the Bannered Mare. He opens the door, and looks over the main room. Vale sees the large fire in the middle of the room, and benchs around it, and some people scattered around the fire. He looks to the Bartender, who says "Come in, I just stoked the fire." "Ok...Can i get some Black-Briar mead?" Vale asks. "Sure, 10 septims please." The Bartender asks, and he gives her the gold, and receives the mead in return. Vale sits by the fire, on a bench facing the bar. A man in full Iron armor, and a greatsword on his back, looks at Vale and says "Security is Whiterun is terrible, Shameful is what it is." "It seems good enough, they handle the issues." Vale responds with. The man looks curiously at Vale. "They lack deciplin." he says, looking curoius on how Vale would respond. "Theres nothing better to give them decipline than an actual battle, when they have to think on their feet." Vale says, then drinks some of his mead. the man looks away, knowing he has been defeated in the word jousting. Vale stays at the Bannered Mare until night, then promptly rents a room, and practically sprints there. He sheds his armor and plops in the bed, and almost instantly falls asleep.

I feel like this was a little short and boring, but i wanted some character Development. Maybe i will write another one, maybe not. Depends on how this one does.


End file.
